


Season

by minasface (aliveisnice)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cold Weather, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliveisnice/pseuds/minasface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org">femslash100</a> (prompt: #439 - season)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Season

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [femslash100](http://femslash100.dreamwidth.org) (prompt: #439 - season)

"It's freezing," Hitch said, huddled over against the chill wind. She had barely stepped foot outside the dorms before she was seized by an overwhelming urge to shut herself back in.

Annie shrugged. "Feels fine to me." She was wearing her signature hoodie and Hitch eyed her enviously. On a warmer day, Hitch would have made a less than amicable jab at Annie's fashion sense, but today she had a better idea of how to get under Annie's skin.

Or under her hoodie, anyway.

Annie yelped as fingers like icicles slid under her shirt, and Hitch just laughed and laughed.


End file.
